


brighter than the sun

by middnighter



Category: Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trans Booster Gold, Trans Guy Gardner, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middnighter/pseuds/middnighter
Summary: Snippets from Booster, Ted, Guy and Kyle's life together.





	brighter than the sun

“Ted. Ted. Teeeeeed.”

“Don't you have somebody else to annoy?” Ted asked from behind his computer, the fond tone of his voice betraying how very much not annoyed he actually was.

“Guy and Kyle are in space on a mission,” Booster said with a pout, “so no, you're the only one around. Please, Ted, I’m bored.”

“I need to finish all this paperwork for the board for tomorrow. I don't have time right now.”

“What will they do, fire you? You're their boss, I’m pretty sure they can't do that.”

“I'd rather not take any chances.”

“Come oooon, you've been working for hours. You need a break. We can watch the new episode of that TV show you like.”

“We'll watch it as soon as I’m done with this.”

“That's going to take forever. You really need to relax more.” Booster stood behind Ted’s chair, and put his hands on his shoulders. “See? You're all tense.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Ted teased.

“Does a massage sound nice?” Booster asked, his fingers pressing into Ted’s shoulders in slow circular motions.

Ted hadn't noticed how strained his back was until Booster started working on it. “It does,” he said, letting his shoulders drop.

Booster was amazingly good with his hands, and Ted could feel his back loosen, his mind unwind. It was getting harder and harder to stay focused on the computer screen. He had to struggle to not doze off and convince his eyes to stay open, the keyboard wouldn't make a good pillow anyway.

“Alright, you won, let's turn on the TV,” Ted eventually said, saving the document and closing the computer, because Booster's hands were feeling so warm on his shoulders and there was no way he could get back to work now.

Booster gave his neck a kiss. “You can't resist me,” he hummed against his skin.

A smile light up Ted’s face. He really couldn't.

* * *

It was Father’s day, which was never really a good day for Guy and Booster.

Guy’s father was dead, and Booster’s wasn’t born yet, and it wasn’t like they got along with them anyway. So it was kind of a lonely time for them, and it was always better to spend lonely times around people you loved.

“Having a shit dad is trans culture,” Booster said, handing to Guy a can of beer.

“Damn right,” Guy said.

They drank in silence for a moment, sitting on the couch, as a football game played in the background. Booster ended up resting his head on Guy’s shoulder.

“Does it get better for people like us in the future?” Guy asked, still staring at the TV screen.

“Oh yeah, absolutely. Transphobia hasn't disappeared, but it’s nowhere near as bad as it gets right now.”

“Why did you come back now, then? You could have picked any decade.”

“I really wanted to live through the golden age of superheroes. And—” he grabbed Guy’s arm and his voice got lower, softer— “at the museum where I worked for, there were those pictures of a Green Lantern, and he was so hot I just had to go back in time to try getting in his pants.”

Guy scoffed and put his arm around him. “You’re sweet.”

Booster’s smile turned cheeky. “And his name was Hal Jordan.”

“I changed my mind, I’m going to kill you.” As offended as Guy was pretending to be, he didn’t push him away.

“You would do that, which would break Kyle’s and Ted’s hearts?”

“I hate you more than I love them.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Guy said, and kissed Booster on the forehead.

* * *

“If you don't stop moving, you're going to look like a Picasso,” Kyle said from the stool he was sitting on, a sketchbook in one hand and a pencil in the other.

Booster, completely naked and lying on the couch, stopped squirming but did not stop complaining.

“It's uncomfortable, staying in one position for so long, and the fabric is scratchy. I thought that posing for you would be more fun.”

“It’s a job, it's not supposed to be particularly fun,” Kyle said, teasing.

“A job you're not paying me for!”

“You insisted on me not giving you any money.”

“There are other ways you can pay me,” Booster said with a wink, in all his naked glory.

Kyle couldn't repress his smile. “The law forbids artists from touching their models.”

“The law sucks. I think I deserve at least a kiss for my efforts.”

The offer was tempting. “Once I’m done with the drawing.”

“Fine,” Booster said, putting his arms back behind his head, in the artistically complicated position Kyle had asked of him.

Everything about Booster was beautiful, Kyle thought as he captured the shadow casted by his thigh. The waves of his hair, the way his muscles moved under his skin, that the various scars —some earned in fights, some surgical— only made prettier. The dimples that appeared when he smiled, and just how blue his eyes were. You could see the beauty of his soul through those eyes, and Kyle only hoped his drawing would do it all justice.

“I feel like the girl in that Titanic movie,” Booster said. “I only need a very expensive necklace now.”

“Don't say that too loud, or Ted will hear it and bankrupt his company to buy you one.”

Booster laughed. “Yeah, he would do that.”

Kyle put down the last few strokes. “Alright, I think I’m done.”

“Awesome. Now, come here and kiss me.”

So Kyle did.

* * *

It all started when Kyle complained after accidentally breaking his last piece of charcoal between his fingers.

“I need one of those charcoal holders,” he muttered to himself, without noticing that Ted was within earshot.

And the following day, in the middle of his brushes and pencils, Kyle found in his studio two boxes that was sure weren't there the day before. One was a box full of his usual charcoal, and in the other one were about twenty different charcoal stick holders, of various sizes and grips, and overall looking way more fancy and expensive than anything he would have picked for himself.

Through the open door, Kyle saw Ted hide behind his newspaper.

“I don’t remember buying this,” Kyle said loud enough so Ted would hear, stepping out of the studio and into their living room, holding one of the charcoal holders in his hands.

“Oh, I found that when I was doing some cleaning,” Ted said innocently. “You must’ve forgotten about it.”

And that was suspicious. Ted never did any cleaning voluntarily. But Kyle didn’t push it.

It didn’t take him long for him to realize that whenever he would complain to himself about lacking art supplies and Ted was around, the items would then mysteriously appear in his studio.

“You know, Ted,” Kyle said, trying to decipher the label of the bottle that showed up that morning, “India ink doesn’t have to actually come from India.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, I know it’s you. And you don’t need to spend all your money trying to woo me with expensive oil paints, I’m already in love with you.”

“What good is that money for if can’t buy nice things for my boyfriend?”

“We could go to the art supply store together, make it a date. Better than all the sneaking around.”

And Kyle would never get bored of seeing Ted smile like that.

* * *

“You giving up yet?” Guy said to Ted, panting.

“You wish.”

They were in the boxing ring of their training room, both only wearing shorts and hand wraps, well into one of their sparring sessions that Kyle and Booster were usually happy sticking to watching without actually getting involved.

Ted was a better martial artist, as he had to play in the same league as people who had superpowers while having none, but Guy was very good with his fists, and what he lacked in technique he made up for in fierceness and unpredictability, and even without his power ring, he remained a worthy opponent.

Guy currently had the upper hand. He managed to land a few blows which made Ted fall on his back, and Guy was right above him, pinning his wrists to the ground above his head to prevent him from getting up.

“You're not winning this one,” Guy said, grinning at Ted, a few inches away from his face.

“I wouldn't be so sure of that,” Ted shot back.

And he raised his head to capture Guy's lips into a kiss.

Breathless, Guy kissed back, and that moment of distraction was enough for Ted to break loose of his grip and get Guy in a judo hold. Guy struggled for a few seconds, but wasn't able to free himself and ended up hitting the ground two times with the palm of his hand, signaling his defeat.

“Looks like I did win this one,” Ted said with a grin, after setting Guy free.

“You cheated!” Guy protested. But there was no heat in his voice. He was never going to complain getting kissed by Ted.

“Maybe, but the enemy is not going to play fair,” Ted said in the same tone. “You still lost.”

Guy licked his lips, still tasting Ted in his mouth, and it seemed to him that he didn't lost at all.

* * *

“You would’ve thought that after visiting so many of them, that scenery would lose its charm,” Kyle said to Guy laying next to him, both of them looking at the stars on a construct bed, floating over Coast City. “But it’s still so beautiful.”

Guy propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Kyle. “Yeah,” he said, “it really is.”

“Do you think we can see Oa from here?”

“Absolutely,” Guy said, even though he had no idea. He pointed at a random star. “Oa is this one.”

Kyle looked at him suspiciously. “You just made that up, didn't you?”

“Maybe. But there is a one in a” —Guy tried estimating the number of stars in the sky, and gave up— “billion chance I’m right.”

“I don't really trust these odds, Guy.”

“Who cares where that one random star is? There’s one thing I know about stars, and it's that the prettiest of them is next to me tonight.”

Kyle let out a chuckle. “That was so cheesy. I can't believe you just said that.”

“Shut up, you made Ted construct flowers every day for like two weeks after you fell for him. You love cheesy stuff.”

“Not as much as I love you.”

“See?”

“Yeah, you have a point.”

Guy lay back down, a construct pillow under his head. He took Kyle’s hand in his, rubbing it in slow circles with his thumb. Kyle turned his head to look at him, and smiled.

And that was more beautiful than any sky Guy had ever seen.

* * *

It was harder to pick something to watch when you had to get four people to agree on a movie. But a James Bond marathon never set off any complaints.

All four of them managed to fit on the couch, using various coffee tables to prop up their feet when necessary, and covered with about three blankets.

Booster won their Daniel Craig impersonation contest, being the only one able to recreate both the icy stare and the pouty lip.

Half way through _Casino Royale_ , Kyle fell asleep, which disqualified him from their heated discussion about which one of them would make the best Bond villain, and Guy quickly followed. Booster and Ted ended up having to whisper it out.

They didn’t reach an agreement until the end of the movie, which was that they would all team up and almost manage to take over the world, but at the last minute James Bond would blow up their secret base and they would die together.

“Do you think we will?” Ted whispered to Booster during the credits. “All die together?”

“In our line of work, you never know. But I sure hope we’ll live together until the day we do.” 


End file.
